Everything Ends
by Sabrina Lonewalker
Summary: My tribute story for Elisabeth Sladen, the woman who gave the intrepid Sarah Jane Smith life. May both Rest in Peace.


**EVERYTHING ENDS**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**He had done it now. He was sure to be in trouble but right now, he didn't care. When he had received the message, he had to come although it meant breaking every rule he had ever lived by but he had to be here to see her one last time.**

**The message had reached him and had been totally unexpected. He had been somewhere in what she would have called "the back of beyond" and she would have been right. He had missed her laughter, the way her eyes sparkled when she was happy. He also missed her determination, her courage.**

**When he had received the short, terse message, the TARDIS had known exactly what to do. It had brought him here, crossing god knows how many timelines to do it but, he was here. The only problem now was that he was afraid to enter the room where she lay. He had known that this day would eventually come but still, it hurt, hurt more deeply than he would ever acknowledge in public.**

**The message had told him what was wrong and that she had expressed a desire to see him, specifically him, one last time. So, he had come although his hearts were breaking into a million pieces. Finally, after arguing with himself for what seemed an eternity, he quietly slipped into the room.**

**Luke looked up and broke into a smile. The others looked and stared, except for the tall, lanky man with a mop of dark hair, squared off sideburns and piercing eyes. He simply nodded and said, "You made it, she's been asking about you." He then leaned over to speak softly into the white haired woman's ear. "He's here, Sarah Jane."**

**The Tenth incarnation of the Timelord known as The Doctor had also crossed timelines to come. He had received the same message. Eleven was on his way, he knew but the third would not be there. His timeline had receeded so far into the past that the message never reached him. Ten stood and moved off with Luke. The others left the room as the Fourth Doctor took the chair next to the dying Sarah Jane Smith's bed.**

**About then, the Eleventh and current incarnation rushed in. He stopped when he saw Ten and Four and simply nodded, moving over to where Ten and Luke were standing. Four reached out and gently took Sarah Jane's hand in his. Her eyes fluttered open and when she saw his face, that well remembered smile spread across her face.**

**Her voice was barely more than a whisper. The disease that was killing her had ravaged her body but her spirit was still intact, that brave, beautiful shining spirit that had drawn him to her in the first place. She looked at him, "You made it, Luke said K-9 had contacted the TARDIS." Four smiled, "Of course I came, why wouldn't I?"**

**Sarah Jane smiled, "I know. Will your third self be here? K-9 said he would send him the message." Four shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid not, Sarah Jane. His timeline has receeded so far into the past we cannot reach him any longer, I am sorry." Sarah Jane nodded, "K-9 said he would try but, we knew it was a long shot. At least you came."**

**He smiled, that wide toothy grin she remembered so well. She began to talk, softly about the travels they had been on together when she was his companion. He laughed a few times, remembering along with her. Then, she looked directly into his eyes. "There is one thing we never said to each other. Something I wanted to say but, I was afraid, afraid what you would think."**

**His eyes were hooded now as he listened. "I know, Sarah Jane, I know what it was and I was afraid to, afraid that if I said it, I would open a dam I couldn't control." Sarah Jane looked at him. "Can you say it now?" He smiled, taking both of her hands in his huge ones, "My Sarah Jane, I do now and have always loved you." She smiled again, "I loved and still love you too, you know."**

**He leaned over and gently kissed her lips. He felt her return it then, he sat back. She smiled, then looked around, "Doctors, come here, please." Ten and Eleven came over to stand on either side of the bed. She looked over at Ten. "Remember what I told you, when the Krillanites wanted you to join them?"**

**Ten nodded, the sadness in his eyes palable. "You said that Pain and loss define us, just as much as friendship or love. Whether it's a world or a relationship, everything has it's time and everything ends." Sarah Jane nodded. "So true for us humans but, true for you as well and you know I'm right."**

**She looked at Eleven, "You showed up when the ShanSheen tried to get Jo Grant and I to give them the TARDIS key. You have always been there for me, Doctor. I know you cannot stop what is happening but, I wanted you here because all of you, in your own special way mean so much to me."**

**She stopped and Luke came over with a small cup of water that Four took from him. He placed one large hand behind Sarah Jane's head and helped her set up enough to sip some of the water. She smiled. "I'm worried about Luke. He's genetically engineered and I don't want him experimented on. I want someone to take care of him." The three Doctors looked at each other and Sarah Jane could swear they were having a telepathic conference.**

**Then, all three nodded and Eleven looked at Luke. "If he wishes to come with me, he is welcome to do so. He could even bring K-9 along if he wants but, that's up to Luke." The young man looked at his mother and smiled. "I'd like to continue what you started here, Mom, with K-9 and Mister Smith."**

**Pride was radiating from Sarah Jane's eyes as she looked at her son. The three Doctors also nodded as Eleven said he would come if Luke ever needed him. Luke knelt next to his mother's bed and smiled, "Then, I'll stay here." Sarah Jane nodded then, one hand grasping Luke's, her other hand reached out and was covered by three other hands. **

**Knowing her son would be all right, Sarah Jane Smith, journalist, Companion, mother and defender of Earth, died peacefully. All three Doctors stayed to be pallbearers at her funeral. Many of Sarah Jane's friends were there and a UNIT Honor Guard had been sent as a mark of respect for the work she had done for them for so long.**

**The three men and Luke stayed at the cemetary till the coffin was covered then, they took Luke home. Ten and Eleven left almost immediately but Four couldn't seem to bring himself to go so soon but finally, he had to go. He stopped by her grave one last time and left one of her favorite flowers on the grave, an Aldeberran orchid, it's rainbow colours shimmering like fire.**

**He stood there all night until the sun peeked over the horizon. Then, he stepped into the TARDIS and with a familiar wheezing, groaning sound, faded away from view. On her headstone was the following:**

**"Sarah Jane Smith**

**Beloved Mother, Friend and Companion**

**1948-2011 **

**Defender of the Earth, Protector of the helpless**

**You will never be forgotten" **

**END**


End file.
